


Six Days

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-09-05
Updated: 2002-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow never comes until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Days

**Author's Note:**

> I keep trying to move to HP-verse, Hope keeps dragging me back. This 

## Six Days

by zahra

<http://www.obsessedmuch.net/dysfunctional>

* * *

Title: Six Days  
Author: zahra (frans_angel@hotmail.com)  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Brain food  
Dedication: For Hope.  
was written specifically for the DJ Shadow song 'Six Days.' It might not make sense.  
Feedback: It's almost as good as chocolate pudding. 

* 

Somewhere in between the ham and the mustard, Clark has the sort of realization that has nothing to do with the sandwich he's making. He has iceberg lettuce and Swiss cheese and mayo, but there's something missing; and if he were anybody else this epiphany would've cost him at least one finger. 

He's never been that quick on the uptake, but better late than never. 

It hits him by surprise, inasmuch as anything ever can take him by surprise, and he's kind of glad that his mom is out back doing her gardening. He doesn't think he'd be able to explain to her why the Grey Poupon made him flush. Even if he dodges the immediate implications, he's still not sure he can explain it to _himself_. God only knows what he'd tell anybody else. Perhaps it's just hunger pains causing delirium - nothing a big Sunday meal can't fix. 

Not that there's anything _to_ fix. 

The last time he saw Lex was on Saturday. 

* 

When he's at school, Clark likes to eat his dessert first. Twinkies, then the apple or pear, then the sandwich, and then the chicken. His mom wouldn't approve, but she's not here and it's not as though he's not eating at all. 

Clark knows he has a healthy appetite; it's all anyone ever says to him unless they're mentioning how big he's gotten. He's not _that_ big. Not in relation to those guys in the NBA at any rate. If worst came to worst he could probably get into the NBA or something to save the farm - if it ever comes to that. 

He'd do anything for his parents. 

"Hey, Garbage Disposal Boy, do you want my pudding?" 

"What kind is it?" 

"Does that even matter? I doubt there's a pudding out there that you won't eat." 

"As long as it doesn't have crunchy green pieces." 

Clark likes chocolate pudding the best, but vanilla's not bad. He wonders if Lex has ever tried pudding. Clark thinks he's missing out. 

Lex has a plant inspection on Tuesday; Clark will take him a delivery on Wednesday. 

* 

The sunflowers aren't for Lex to eat - which is pretty obvious to everyone else - but Clark still feels the need to tell Lex that when he drops off this week's zucchini. Clark's mom makes this great zucchini bread, and maybe she'll teach Clark to make it if he promises not to break any bowls this time. 

Clark had thought about bringing Lex something else, but his mom would kill him if he made off with any of her prize-winning tulips; and Clark really doesn't see Lex as a tulip kind of guy. Besides, tulips remind Clark of Victoria and he doesn't want any sort of nasty word association happening in Lex's head. Skanky ho. 

Clark will have to thank Pete for expanding his vocabulary at some point. 

There's a hitch in Lex's voice when he tells Clark that his cook is probably going to make fried zucchini tonight, and Clark isn't sure why. He'll stay to dinner if Lex invites him, even if he has to incur the wrath of his dad. 

He thinks he'll tell Lex how he feels on Thursday. 

* 

Clark brings Lex an apple pie that was earmarked for the Talon. He'll pay Lana for it later, afterwards; he'll either need it for celebration or consolation. 

His timing lands him at the front door thirty-eight seconds before Lex rolls through the gates in his newest Boxster. As he stands in the entryway of the castle with a pint of vanilla ice cream in one hand and the pie in the other, Clark tries to remember what makes _this_ day so important. Apart from the fact that he's about to declare his less-than-honorable intentions to his best friend, Clark can't quite remember why he had to tell Lex today of all days; but when Lex steps out the car with his shined shoes and his quirky mouth Clark really doesn't care. His dad would say something about procrastination stealing Clark's brain, but Clark would say six days of waiting is more than enough. 

-finis- 

Dedication: For Hope. 


End file.
